YuGiOh! Legend of the Stars
by Moonlit Lake
Summary: It's a normal day in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!... until a Super-Hybrid appears! Now it's up to the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! to fight a battle of Heaven and Hell and find her a mate before the universe crumbles into nothingness!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or anything like Battle City. I do, however, own the character that is going to appear in this episode. So, steal it and die, mudda fugga!  
  
We find ourselves at a setting we surely have all seen before... Seto Kaiba versus Yugi Mutou at Battle City. Everybody is there, just about literally. Marik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, Mokuba Kaiba, and a whole group of other people, watching.... there was also somebody in the shadows, hiding, watching.  
  
Yugi has two face down monsters in attack mode and one magic/trap card down. Seto has three face down cards, and a trap/magic card down. It was in the heat of battle. Yugi had 2000 life points left, and Seto had 3000. It was Seto's turn.  
  
"Alright, Yugi! Here's where I win! I reveal my three face down monsters as the Blue Eyes White Dragons! And I reveal my magic card to be the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Ritual, making Blue Eyes the Ultimate dragon! Now, Attack his face down cards and his life points!" Seto called out, pointing his finger in a dramatic way causing his long jacket to flare up.  
  
"Not so fast, Seto." Yugi said, his Millennium Item, the Millennium Puzzle having taken control a while ago, making him Yami Yugi. "I flip over my trap card to be.... Raigeki! So that whipes out your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
"What?! No, that can't be!!" Seto had a surprised angry expression as he watched his monster appear in the graveyard.  
  
Yugi smirked. "And now, I reveal my two face down monsters to be Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl! Now, attack--"  
  
Everything froze for a moment, literally. People who were in mid step were frozen like that. And then everything went back to normal, and the people in mid step fell over. People looked around scared and were talking, confusedly. Seto looked around as well, then glaring at Yugi. "Yugi! What did you do with your Puzzle!?" "I didn't do anything..." Yami Yugi said, looking around too. "Do you think I'd really freeze time when I'm about to win a duel?"  
  
Just then, there'd be a blur that swooped through the crowd utterly fast, and it went past Yugi and Seto. Yugi and Seto looked to see what just happened... and their cards were gone! And so was everybody else's!  
  
"What the..." Jonouchi would say. Seto was positively furious. "Where are my cards!!?" Yugi was pretty upset. "I can't find mine, either!" Everybody started to complain about their cards missing. Then Yugi looked at Marik and Bakura, both were angry their cards were gone. Bakura was more depressed, actually. And Marik looked ready to kill something. Suddenly, someone called out.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or anything like Battle City. I do, however, own the character that is going to appear in this episode. So, steal it and die, mudda fugga!  
  
"HEY! LOOK UP THERE!"  
  
And that's were everybody looked. 'Up there' was on the roof of a glass building... all their cards were up there... and there was a person sitting at the edge of the roof.... a girl.  
  
People started calling out to her and yelling at her. She just looked down at them all. The sun was position behind her, making deciphering who she was near impossible. Seto took out a cell phone and called for an armed helicopter to come and shoot her down. Anzu, Bakura, Jonouchi, Honda, Yugi, and even Marik looked at Seto with a shocked/surprised look.  
  
"Shoot her down? Now I really think Seto has lost it." Jonouchi would state. Marik inwardly admitted, "I wouldn't even shoot down a person." "What does Seto think she is? A bird?" Honda would say, and they imagined a bird flying through the air being massacred by a parade of bullets.  
  
It wasn't long before the helicopter came.... and..... Was plummeting towards the ground!!!!!?!?! People ran and screamed from the area where the helicopter was heading. However, there was a young child at Battle City with his father, and didn't hear everybody screaming to run.... and it was about to crash down. He slowly turned and looked up, seeing the helicopter. Letting out an earsplitting scream, his fate seemed sealed....  
  
.... until the girl on the roof ran down the side of the building she was on with lightning speed, picked him up, and moved him to where it was safe. People stared at her with a mixture of fright and amazement, and many people backed away. Just about everyone gawked at her... for two reasons. Her looks... and what she had done.  
  
Her body was unusually voluptuous, slender, curvy, and vase-shaped. Her height was 5'9'', and her main frame was large hips, large bust, and a small waist. She had large dark chocolate brown eyes that were gold in a multi-pointed star shape around the pupil... her eyes were quite compelling, and once you look in them, just like a black hole, you get pulled in closer... and closer... and closer... and then you're too close to get out.. but, then again, why would you want to, anyway? Her lips were 'full' lips, rose red in color. Her flesh was pale white with a texture that was soft, smooth, warm, creamy, and great to nuzzle against.  
  
Her voice, well hidden as she didn't like to speak much... But it sounded like a mixture of a teno harp, soprano violin, the sweet smoothness of honey, and the essence of heaven. Currently, she was wearing a shirt that was sleeveless, strapless, and stopped right below her breasts, made of silk with some odd silver pattern on it. She was also wearing something like panties, but weren't.... they were, also, brown, but it extended in the front, it was made of silk, and also had the silver markings on it. In her right hand she held a staff of sorts, with the silver symbols on it too.  
  
She had no human ears, but ears that were silver and slightly furry, like a cats, and a four foot long slightly furry tail like a cat. Her eyes glowed gold in the dark, as it seemed she was a resident in this area, and maybe she even knew the area quite well. About her left ankle was a flower anklet of roses and on her right wrist was large golden hoop bracelets. Her hair was up to her knees and milk chocolate brown in color with natural highlights of gold, fire, and blond, tied into tight little braids giving her a tropical look. Her bangs were loose, though, and were up to the bottom of her nose in length and looked as if a curling iron was used on them. They hid a metallic eight pointed star symbol on her forehead, which was a symbol of her extreme power.  
  
Everybody was motionless and in awe. Who was she? WHAT was she? The little boy she saved looked up at her with a smile and hugged her. She smiled back at him serenely, and watched the little one run back to his father. Her eyes then moved to Seto, giving him almost a death glare, her eyes glowing gold as she'd ask.... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or anything like Battle City. I do, however, own the character that is in this episode and will be in just about all of them. So, steal her and die, mudda fugga!  
  
"What the Hell is your problem?! You sent an armed copter after me!" She'd put her hands on her hips, yelling at him. "Do I look like a frickin' bird to you!?" Jonouchi spoke up, "Nope, you look like a cat!!!" ....  
  
WHOMP! Jonouchi got a nice punch in the jaw for that one, sending him flying into a tree. Putting her hands at her sides in tight fists she'd yell at him, "I am not a cat! I am a Lunarian! LU-NAR-I-AN!"  
  
Everybody stared at her, a big anime sweat drop next to their heads. Seto would say then, "Give us back our cards! Or at least give back mine!"  
  
Turning to face Seto, she'd say. "I was going to give all the cards back, I just wanted to know what they were, jeeze, calm down. And since you're being selfish, you don't get yours back!" "Why you little---" Seto moved to punch her but she dodged with ease kneeing him right in the..... ooh..... ouchies. She moved away and... one... two... ding, ding, ding! Seto fell over, holding his crotch, eyes wide and teary.  
  
"He's lucky this isn't my planet or he'd be charged with the first offense of attacking a woman, and a second for attacking royalty." Yami Yugi just had this HUGE sweat drop next to his head. "Your... planet...?" Bakura, "Royalty...?" Honda would lean over to Anzu and ask, "Hey... what's an offense?" Anzu fell anime style.  
  
Yami Bakura was activated, as he thought. If she's royalty on another planet and is strong enough to send somebody flying... hmmn... "Your highness, if you could grace us with the permission to have back our cards, I'd be glad to explain to you how to play." The Lunarian's eyes lit up. "Really? You'd be that super-nice!?" Yami Bakura would nod lightly. "Yay! Just give me a minute to get the cards down!" She'd go and run up the side of the building.  
  
Marik was taken over by the spirit in the rod and looked at Yami Bakura. "What do you have planned?" He'd whisper to Yami Bakura with a raised eyebrow. "Oh you'll see...." Yami Bakura smirked. "You'll see..." 


End file.
